(SRA NOTE: As no Description section was provided, this is a list of the Specific Aims taken from the application) [unreadable] 1. To consolidate on the gains of the First Conference of the African Society of Human [unreadable] Genetics by increasing its membership and range of activities. [unreadable] 2. To increase the scope of activities of the Society to other regions of Africa and support the establishment of Societies of Human Genetics where these did not exist before. [unreadable] 3. To integrate the work of the Society with that of Societies of Human Genetics currently operative on the continent of Africa. [unreadable] 4. To increase avenues for North-South and South-South collaboration in Human Genetics research. [unreadable] 5. To increase awareness of science, particularly that of genetics among the general public in Africa. [unreadable] [unreadable]